Fence Line
by Faye Rae
Summary: You know both sides Lights and L however have you heard it from some one on the fence? One shot, the story is told from the point of view of an OC. Rated T for safety


**A/n: Umm.. Hey I would like to dedicate this one shot to Mel Saliva. She was a big influence to me…. Ok she is the one that told me about Death Note so if you like this story thank her!! I would also like to tell you I don't own any thing Death Note related. **

High school is boring I mean real dull I was sitting through fifth period tapping my fingers in an annoyingly plain rhythm. The _Tap Tap Tap _soared in the class until it dissolved only to be replaced by its brother. The teachers voices droned on an on in the same mechanical tone he used in most afternoons. On this particular after noon it felt like a shot in the foot and then I heard it. I know I wasn't supposed to ,but I heard the word tumble off the lips of one of my fellow classmates.

"_Kira."_

One word held so much meaning '_Killer, God, Murderer, Justice.' _ Take your pick one of those are probably true. Everyone one had their own opinion, but me personally I had no clue. He was killing and that is it's own self was wrong, but if you were a killer at least you were killing villains right? However was killing always justified if you killed the right person? No, because people could change couldn't they or was that country song true the one that said "Shoes don't stretch and men don't." Is it true that people don't change could they not form new selves for there empty shell called a body.

I just get so confused some times on such an easy subject good or evil, at least that is what I am told, but can't someone just be. Can't a person just be what they are not evil not good just them. I don't know really why people have to choose why people are forced to choose. I have seen it over and over friends torn apart by such a simple disagreement, but I guess it wasn't that simple to them it was believe or be gone. It was hard for all of them including me. It seems that people seemed to hate people who can't decide more than their opposing 'rivals', because at least their rival had an opinion. As of this moment I could feel the occasional paper wad hitting my back a comment such as 'Spot being so damn stuck up and pick a side.' A lot were from some of my old friends trying to redeem me make us like new but I don't believe it could happen. Why I can hear you ponder ,because if they simply break off from a friendship in result of my own indecision then they can not be a true friend.

I couldn't stand it any more it is just insane I was braking, I was alone and I couldn't stand it I stood up and grabbed my knapsack and walked to the door ignoring the angry shouting from my teacher. I was sick, I was sick of it all I just couldn't take it I reached the school doors and my walk turned into a sprint. I was running through the streets bumping into people. I knocked a man down that looked well kept with light brown or orange hair accompanied by a blond bimbo or prostitute. I couldn't stop I kept on running. I didn't know where until I stopped I was at an alley I was running to my last home I was looking at any old run down apartment complex this is where it all started.

Where I got my first taste of Kira he had taken my father a low rank gang member I had come home to witness my father grabbing his heart and dying on the floor. It wasn't a bad thing I mean I didn't really love my father he was just a man whose house I lived in ,but then 3 months later I was revisiting my house and grabbing random object that I would need. I was leaving taking the old rusty fire escape landing in the alley and that is when it happened a man rapped his hand around my mouth whispering '_Hey sweetie ready to have some fun.'_ Tears began to run down my cheek and the man began to lick my tears off ,but suddenly he stopped he drew back and began to stumble backwards clawing at his heart much like my father had then he died. I walked away from the scene and never told anyone, his body was found two days later. I have never been so confused was Kira a killer or a savior I couldn't deiced. Today I am still confused I don't know who to trust who to believe I don't know if Kira is a God. I don't think so, but you can always be proved wrong.

**A/n: I hope you like it please don't flame…. I know there is probably grammatical issues however I my friend Mel is my editor and I and currently unable to contact her!!!!! I am so sad because I can't talk to her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way thanks for reading!! **


End file.
